Original Chapter One: The Mark of Athena
by JujyBear
Summary: This is the original chapter from my Mark of Athena story that I rewrote. Take a look at it. If you like it better than the rewrite, tell me and I'll change it if more people like it.


**Hey! Hope you like my story! There will be plenty more chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus**

**I**

**Percy**

"Come," he said. "Let me introduce you to my other family."

Everyone at Camp Jupiter gathered on the Field of Mars. The warship was floating above. Demigods were whispering and glancing nervously at the flying boat. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Octavian were standing up front with Percy. The hardest part was waiting for them to land. Percy didn't know what would happen. What would Annabeth say to him? There was only one way to find out.

The warship descended slowly. It was a beautiful ship. The masthead was a bronze dragon head that was about six feet tall. The boat was made of polished wood that glistened in the sunlight. It could have been five stories tall, at least. At the top of the ship, on the deck, he could see the blurred faces of people.

Annabeth, he thought. That just made him more impatient for the boat to land. He hadn't seen her in eight months. He couldn't wait any longer, but unfortunately it took almost forever for the warship to land. When your an ADHD kid like he was, time seemed to go on forever.

Finally, the boat reached the ground. Camp Jupiter seemed to quiet down. A hatch slowly opened on the side of the boat that was facing us. Soon, it fully opened to a girl with blond hair, grey eyes, shorts, and an orange t-shirt that read Camp Half-Blood.

She seemed to search the crowd with her eyes. They stopped on him. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. She ran toward Percy and tackle-hugged him so hard, his ribs almost cracked. He could see hundreds of eyes watching him with interest. He could see many campers' faces that were trying hard not to laugh. He couldn't help but smile. It was Annabeth.

"Percy!" Annabeth began. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Annabeth." I turned to face the camp. "Romans! This is Annabeth Chase." Reyna, Hazel, and Frank smiled and observed her. Octavian looked a little less cheerful. his expression read something sort of like, Great. Another Greek. Percy ignored him. He was much to excited.

Annabeth started talking again, "Everyone else is coming out soon-" She was interrupted by a guy with brown curly hair and a crazy smile that just came out of the ship.

"Hey, everybody!" he said. "Let's get this party started!" To Percy's right, he heard a loud scream. It was Hazel. This guy looked exactly the same as her old friend, Sammy, from her past life.

"This is Leo Valdez-" Annabeth started, but was interrupted again.

"The amazing," Leo suggested.

"Son of Hephaestus," Annabeth continued.

Percy said to Camp Jupiter, "That's Vulcan in Latin."

"So, you're the famous Percy Jackson. You should really see how much camp has been worried about you. Honestly, they never gave up hope. They just keep on searching. What did you do to be so popular at camp?"

"Leo, we'll discuss this later. We have a lot to talk about," Annabeth said.

Then, Leo started again, "Oh, wow. It is cold out here. Maybe I should get warmed up." He put out his hand and flames started dancing across his fingertips. All over the Field of Mars, were stunned faces, gaping at Leo's fiery hand. Even Percy was surprised. Then, he got a glance of Frank, who looked terrified. Then behind Leo, a girl showed up in jeans, an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and choppy brown hair. She looked beautiful, but it was like she didn't want to look beautiful which made her look even more beautiful. Like she was naturally gorgeous.

"Leo, you're such a show-off," she said. Then she turned toward us, "Hello, everyone!"

"This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," Annabeth said.

"That's Venus in Latin, just in case you didn't know," Percy said.

"So, these are the most powerful demigods, huh? They don't look like much to me. You, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Leo and Piper. That's only six. We need some stronger demigods from the first cohort," Octavian said. Percy really wanted to punch Octavian in his ugly face, but he resisted the urge.

"Let us introduce ourselves clearly," Percy said. " Let me explain why we're the seven in the Great Prophecy and you're not, Octavian."

"Oh, really. What, then. This is Frank, the over sized baby. The clumsy son of Mars who likes to shoot arrows. Tell me, then, Percy Jackson," Octavian said.

Hazel and Percy had to pull Frank back from tackling Octavian.

"This is Frank Zhang. Son of Mars. He has the Blood of Pylos. His great grandfather is Periclymenus, the Argonaut, grandson of Poseidon." Percy said in confidence. He glanced at Frank. His face was blushing redder than he ever thought was possible. Then he continued, "Yes. You have heard the rumours. His life depends on a half-burned stick, but that is because he was almost too amazing. He carries his family gift. He can change into any living animal. This guy, right here, might be clumsy, but he is a great hero."

Octavian was speechless, which was very unusual with his big mouth. Then, he finally thought of something to say, "What about Hazel? If camp knew her secret... she would never be allowed to go on the quest. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we, Hazel?"

Percy glanced at Hazel and her expression was so outraged, she could've taken Octavian down right there.

"LISTEN!" Annabeth demanded. "I just got here and I already don't like you, Octavian. You better keep your mouth shut."

"Annabeth, cool it." Percy said calmly.

"Fine," she replied.

"As for Hazel, the real and truthful Hazel is well..." Percy glanced at Hazel. She nodded. "Yes. She is a daughter of Pluto. The rumours are true. Hazel died everyone! She died seventy years ago! And for a good cause. Hazel sacrificed her soul to prevent the rising of the giant, Alcyoneus. Her mother was possessed by Gaea herself. She was forced to leave the land of the gods, Alaska. And, yes, she was born under a curse. Her mother had wished for all the wealth under the Earth. Now, wherever she goes, any valuable stones pop up from the Earth. Do not touch them or bad things will happen to you. That is not her fault! It's not a bad thing everyone! She is a true hero! I could've never done what she did. And..." he glanced at Annabeth, "The person that helped her come back from the Fields of Asphodel was... Nico di Angelo-"

"Nico di what?" Annabeth seemed shocked.

"Nico di Angelo." I replied

"No way." she said.

"Wait, Percy, you do know him? How? Why was he pretending not to know you before?" Hazel asked.

"We have a lot to talk about, Percy," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. So, uh... can you introduce Camp Jupiter to... uh... these new demigods that I have never seen before?" Percy asked.

"They arrived a couple days after you disappeared. I found them looking for you. This is Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus. He is a fire user. He has built this ship with a little help from his Hephaestus friends. He, along with others, fought at the Wolf House last winter, scared away Porphyrion, the giant king, freed Hera from her prison, and found the shot-circuited dragon, Festus, which is now our boat's masthead. It's a long story," Annabeth said.

"What about... uh... Piper?" Percy asked.

"This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. She has the ability to charmspeak. She is the only daughter of Aphrodite that I know that can fight. She, Leo, and one other were at the Wolf House. They freed Hera like I said before. She also helped lullaby Gaea to sleep a little longer with her charmspeak. And her father..." She stopped and glanced at Piper. "Her father is Tristan McLean."

There were some awed faces and murmurs from the Romans. Then, someone spoke up,

"How do we know we can trust you, Percy?" Percy didn't know who spoke up and he couldn't seem to find him/her.

"Let me," Annabeth volunteered. "This is Percy Jackson! The _famous_ Percy Jackson! He slayed Medusa! He defeated the great Cyclops, Polyphemus! I found the Golden Fleece and brought it back to camp to save the magical borders! He helped save Artemis from being imprisoned by the Titan, Atlas! And saved me along with her! He held up the sky! He traveled through the Labyrinth! He caused the big explosion at Mount St. Helen's a couple years ago! He jumped from the St. Louis Arch! He fought Ares and won! He fought the Titans, Hyperion, Kronos, and Atlas and sent them all back to Tartarus! He saved Mount Olympus last year! He was the one from the Great Prophecy! He turned down immortality just so all children of the gods could be recognized! So all demigods would be claimed by 13! This guy, right her, Percy jackso, is a real hero!"

Frank said, "Wow."

Percy was blushing so badly that you could notice it from a mile away.

"Not to mention that he saved all us. He retrieved the legion's standard. He defeated the giant, Polybotes. Without him, we would of failed. And we would've never won the war games. We've always lost, until Percy arrived. He brought the fifth cohort pride," Hazel said.

"Wait," Someone said. It was Reyna. "Where's Jason? Shouldn't he he here? Percy said he was on the boat."

Almost like on cue, a tall figure with blond hair and stormy blue eyes walked out of the warship.


End file.
